If I Have Something Best
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Dia bukan yang terkuat dan yang terkeren; DAN menjadi idola seperti yang lainnya. Itu fakta. K  untuk kata-kata kasar Elesa. Hints HilbertElesa dan ClayElesa.


Pokemon BW © Game Freak and Nintendo

Fic ini termotivasi dari fic "three sides of the same coin" oleh QuoteMyFoot. Kalau ada yang bilang fic ini plagiat, silahkan cek cerita aslinya,; Search 'Clay/Yakon' aja, pasti langsung ketemu. Fic ini hanya mengambil sisi plus Clay.

**If I Have Something Best**

Feat. Elesa & Clay

"Percepat saja, pak tua." ujar Elesa, malas-malasan. Ia mengangkat kedua lengan rampingnya ke balik kepala, sambil mengunyah permen karet rasa _tutty fruity_ di seberang meja dari Bos Bawah Tanah, Clay. "Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untukmu dan kota Driftveil milikmu, Clay."

Clay menggelengkan kepala, merendahkan sedikit topi koboinya sehingga kedua mata kuatnya tertutup oleh bayangan. "Wah wah… nona Elesa yang berkilauan—dingin sekali." ujarnya, sedikit tidak niat. Ketimbang memberang akan kata-kata kasar si Cantik yang Berkilauan, Bos Bawah Tanah tersebut malahan tidak habis pikir. "Kenapa sampai begitu—apakah kau merasa kalau kau semakin lama semakin tertinggal jauh dari si bocah Hilbert?"

"…Bukan urusanmu, pak tua."

Clay tergelak kecil, kali ini sungguh geli. "Ayolah, seorang bintang ternama tidak sepantasnya bersikap seperti itu. Apa yang akan fans-mu katakan kalau mereka mengira ini adalah sifatmu yang sebenarnya?"

Elesa, murni merespon, membuang tatapannya dari wajah Clay yang masih tertutup topi kobi. "…Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu!"

"Tentu saja itu menjadi urusanku. Aku, secara _de Facto_, adalah pemimpin Aliansi Gym Leaders Unova. Sudah jadi kewajibanku untuk membantu rekan-rekanku yang lain."

"…Aku bisa saja bersikap manis setiap saat, tapi aku hanya sedang tidak minat, pak tua." ujar Elesa "Tapi ketimbang dirimu, Shaga lebih cocok memiliki gelar itu. Dan asal kau tahu, Aku memberikan dukunganku untuk pak tua berjanggut taring naga itu ketika memilih."

"Dan Shaga mendukungku."

"…Haha. Kau ingin membuatku tertawa, 'kan?" balas Elesa, tiis dan sarkas. "Ayolah, Clay, apa keperluanmu?"

Clay kembali menggeleng. Seberapa keras sebenarnya kepala gadis ini. "Bukannya sudah kuberitahu tadi, aku ingin tahu masalahmu. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu, gadis kecil."

"Grr… Jangan memanggilku gadis kecil, pak tua!" seru Elesa, murka. "…Uh, baiklah… Aku menyerah."

"…Kau tahu Elesa, kau tidak cocok bersikap sok keras. Percayalah,"

Elesa menggemertakkan gigi-giginya. Wajahnya memerah seperti tomat. "T-tahu apa kau, tua Bangka!" lanjut serunya. Elesa memegang kepalanya, dan ikut menggeleng pelan. "…Ah…sepetinya aku bisa kena darah tinggi kalau terus mengamuk seperti ini."

Clay mengangkat kedua bahunya, menghembuskan napas sekali lagi. Dia menepuk kedua tangannya, dan pelayan rumahnya datang bersama dua cangkir teh. "Minumlah, ini teh herbal dari dataran tinggi di Johto."

"…Ah, terima kasih, Clay…" ujar Elesa, ragu-ragu dan merasa malu akan tingkahnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Seumur-umur Clay memiliki usaha cargo lautan, berbeda dari Skyla yang mengurus cargo langit. Seumur-umur itu pula, Clay bertemu dengan orang banyak. Dari pemula yang terlalu jujur, sampai tua bangka karatan yang busuk dalam berdagang dan semacamnya. Dia bukanlah Gym Leader terkuat; dia bukan Shaga. Dia juga bukan Gym Leader yang popular seperti Elesa, Skyla, dan Arty—atau si kembar tiga dari kota Striaton Cilan, Chili, dan Cress.

Dia juga bukan seorang trainer yang mencurahkan perhatian penuhnya pada Pokemon; ya, dia hanyalah pak tua yang mengurusi keluar masuk barang dari dan menuju Unova.

Hanya Penilaian terhadap orang lain-lah, modalnya menjadi yang terbaik di antara kolega-kolega sesama Gym Leader-nya; yang bahkan Shaga dan Alder sependapat.

"…Hei, pak tua Clay, latih tanding denganku. Aku… Aku tidak ingin tertinggal lebih jauh lagi dari…'dia'; anak itu. Selagi aku berkeras kepala seperti ini, dia pasti akan terus maju…"

"Hm, tiba-tiba menjadi sopan, Elesa?" tanya Clay, setengah terkejut. "Boleh saja, tapi… _electric_-mu tidak mempan dengan _ground_-ku…"

"…Ah, aku lupa…" ujar Elesa, begitu kosong, tenggelam dalam cairan jingga kecoklatan teh hitam miliknya yang menggenang di dalam mug mewah.

Clay tertawa lebar dan lepas, mengundang sontakan murka Elesa lebih jauh lagi. "Haah… Mau memanggil Skyla dan Arty ke sini? Sepertinya kalian, anak-anak muda, bisa beristirahat sebentar. Atau…mungkin kalian bisa bersantai dari penggemar di sini. Tidak ada fans yang berkumpul di Gym milik si tua Clay ini, lagipula."

Ya, kalau ada satu saja kebaikan yang dimiliki Clay, itu adalah kemampuannya untuk membuat orang lain termotivasi dan merasa nyaman.

|FIN|

A/N: Ini fic pertamaku di fandom Pokemon. Anggap ini sebagai pemanasan. Aku dah nyiapin satu kisah berseri untuk Pokemon Black and White. Aku prefer nama Arty (JPN) ketimbang Burgh (US). Dan, apa memang ga ada yang sadar, kalau Clay itu keren?

Well, then. See ya :)

Crow, signed out.


End file.
